


life

by talkaboutcarpediem



Series: fear of the unknown [3]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: F/F, My Poetry, Poems, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-10
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 07:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12053748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkaboutcarpediem/pseuds/talkaboutcarpediem
Summary: a random sonnet.





	life

life was always alright with you in it  
everything had made sense with you  
but it had seemed that you   
had not felt the same

you had said that different needs was the reason  
we both knew   
that the reason was because  
i had never had the courage to kiss you

but it wasn't the courage i lacked  
it was the fact that  
i didn't understand the need for a relationship  
to have it's love measured by the number of kisses you shared

you knew when you had said yes  
just what you had signed up for  
but it's clear that you could not handle  
or understand it

and that's reason enough for our relationship  
having broke.

**Author's Note:**

> a random sonnet.


End file.
